


Кости и Плоть

by Devilthatcrys



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, русский язык
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilthatcrys/pseuds/Devilthatcrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поздний Вечер Уилла Грэхема</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кости и Плоть

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikirik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikirik/gifts).



Туман. Белая мгла, порожденная страстным объятием воздуха и влаги, окружила его дом. Горит свет, теплятся дрова в камине, услужливо лежат у ног собаки, но Уиллу страшно. Липкий холод поселился в надкостнице и уверенно прогрызает себе путь сквозь ребра к сердцу. Скоро дата на электронных часах сменится и придет пора улечься и отдаться на растерзанье ночным кошмарам, жадно разевающих свою пасть, готовясь поглотить сметенное сознание и никогда не возвращать. Страшно. Кажется, что от напряжения внутри черепной коробки треснут не только виски, но и стекла очков. Кресло, как iron maiden впилось в плоть мириадами уколов прилипающей к коже кожи. Начинается дрожь, похожая на летний ливень, превращающийся из легкого стука первых капель в оглушительную лавину воды с неба. Уилл уже не управляет своим телом, превратившим его кости в кастаньеты и отбивающего ими ритм его тревог. Рога.. Оленьи рога будто рвутся сквозь череп наружу, сплетаясь с его кудрями, бескровные, бесплотные. Светящийся маятник его видений надтреснут, и сквозь него в глаза заливается тьма, кроваво-черная с яркими вспышками трупной белизны.  
Собаки поднимают головы и принюхиваются. В растягивающейся вокруг Уилла тишине отсутствует какой-то очень важный элемент – да… лай… Но он, смертный, закованный в кресле собственным телом, слишком потерян, чтобы различить открывающуюся дверь или ворвавшийся следом за незваным гостем в дом туман. Скрип половиц вливается в уши ядом, а уличный холод заполняет распахнутый рот, грозя затопить все внутренности и выжечь их навсегда. Страшно. Во тьме ему мерещится стук копыт и острый скреб шерсти по затылку, когда в него врывается Присутствие.  
Это не просто гость, это Собиратель костей, который читая неведомую мантру, заставляет фламенко дрожи стихать, миг за мигом, такт за тактом. Лед сменяется теплом и на лице, как раскаленные щипцы, чужие пальцы.   
\- Уилл?… Уилл? - низкий голос с тяжелым акцентом, и мрак распадается.  
\- Я предупреждал Вас, что самостоятельный прием лекарств может спровоцировать негативную реакцию, - Лектер не снимает с лица Уилла своих обжигающих ладоней, и они будто якорь из плоти держат их обоих на земле.  
Уиллу нечего ответить на замечание, и он лишь наслаждается звуками жизни, пришедшими вместе с Ганнибалом: едва различимым дыханием, прорывающимся сквозь тонкие губы, шорохи собак, обнюхивающих гостя, запахом свежепролитой крови, словно рвущимся из самих вен Ганнибала через разгоряченную кожу.   
\- Пахнет... – едва различимо падает с губ.  
\- Я выбирал вырезку на ужин и не вымыл руки. Как Вы предпочитаете мясо, Уилл?  
Наконец, находятся силы, чтобы открыть глаза. В наводненной желтоватым светом комнате сталь волос и костюма Лектра остро врезается в тени.   
\- Я вколю Вам раствор отивана, чтобы прекратить конвульсии, и приготовлю ужин, а Вы пока что поспите.  
Уилл с боязнью провожает взглядом отступившего Ганнибала, заполняющего стеклянный шприц, и от разорвавшегося контакта дрожь снова начинает размалывать его тело, но Лектер снова приближается, пригвождая растерянного Уила к креслу сначала ладонью, а затем и иглой.   
\- Нет…  
\- Я буду рядом.  
И сквозь мягкую пелену сгущающегося сумрака разума Уиллу кажется, что он чувствует прикосновение губ к своему лбу.


End file.
